The Phoenix
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: A little something about River Phoenix. He left this life much too soon, and his life was too short.
1. River Phoenix

**On October 31, 1993, a brilliant actor was taken much too soon. **

**His name? River Jude Phoenix.**

**The Phoenix was the legendary bird of fire, always rising from the ashes. And it was a beautiful bird as well.**

**But sadly, River, unlike his namesake, the Phoenix, will never rise from the ashes.**

**But one look at the 1986 movie "Stand By Me" as his character Chris Chambers, a "bad" kid from the stereotypical family, and people know this kid had talent. He knew what people wanted.**

**"I guess there's just no need in overstaying your welcome."**

**Those words were well put in an interview after his eighteenth birthday. He came into this world on August 23, 1970, in Madras, Oregon.**

**He was named after the River of Life in the novel "Siddhartha".**

**He will always be remembered for the characters he played in the films in his short film career.**

**In the film "A Thing Called Love", River's character James Wright falls for the beauty Miranda Presley played by Samantha Mathis. In reality River and Samantha had good chemistry and became boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**In one scene from the movie, Miranda is at the mike with a guitar, singing a song. James watches her, and he feels, well, lust. A longing to capture the beauty with his charms. **

**When her song ended, he applauded along with the others. **

**When she saw him singing for the first time, she saw a deep, passionate young man. He, on the other hand, saw a beautiful young woman, and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly.**

**Sadly, when River passed away on October 31, 1993, he left behind admirers, fans, and family. He will be missed…always…and forever.**

**Love you, River Jude Phoenix. You rock!**

So what do you think? Review please! And no flames!


	2. The Way He Was

**River Phoenix.**

**He is always seen in the movies he starred in. And he is seen as a dark guitar god with a guitar in his hand. In the movie The Thing Called Love, he is just that. But he's very moody. But in the end, he learns that beauty is part of attraction, both physical and emotional. He knew what he meant to be - a man that played guitar, and a man who knew what he wanted. **

**A little deleted scene that I think should've been in _The Thing Called Love_…**

"_**Sometimes I wonder how I got this lucky to have you" she said in a low voice.**_

"_**Let me show you," he said, claiming her lips with a fierce passion, their tongues dancing and exploring the deep caverns of their mouths. James lowered her down on the blanket still locked in their passion interlude. He began to move down to her neck, tasting her delicious vanilla skin. She let out a moan which made him grow more aroused than they already were.**_

"_**James…"**_

_**He moved farther as he began unbutton her top. She knew they shouldn't be doing this especially in a place where they could possibly be caught but the extreme amount of pleasure soon erase that thought completely.**_

'_**Well we are on the other side of the park…no one can catch us…' she thought as she let out another moan.**_

_**He stopped when he reached her small round breasts. Then he began to kiss them. He drank the sight of her in such a position. **_

_**'God she's beautiful' he thought. She brought his face back up to claim his lips that she couldn't get enough of. As they continued their sexy PDA, they noticed lights in the sky. They both pulled away and looked up. The fireworks she had long wanted to see. He turned back to her and smiled.**_

"_**Well looks like we found a great way to pass the time didn't we?" he said, still on top of her.**_

"_**Yes, we should do it more often…just in a more private setting next time."**_

"_**Oh then we can have some real fun," he said with a seductive smirk.**_

"_**Well, I look forward to that, my King," she said as they linked their hands together.**_

"_**I'm happy, my Queen," he said, placing a kiss on her lips.**_

_**A moment of silence passed. Then James spoke. He sure knew how to put things into words extremely well.**_

"_**You see, people usually think of red roses as the symbol of love and compassion but orchids symbolize a true and undying bond between two people, an act of true love to its fullest, I used to think that flower was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but I've finally found something more intriguing and amazing…" he said, holding her closely.**_

"_**And what is that?" she turned around and asked with a bright smile.**_

"…_**Your smile…I remember the first time I saw you, you were singing with a beautiful smile, and from that point I was memorized by you, Miranda Presly," said James, pushing her hair out of her face.**_

"_**James…I don't know what to say…"**_

"_**I do," he said and kissed her on the lips which she was very willingly to return with passion. It felt like an eternity even though it was barely a minute, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers.**_

**Chris Chambers. James Wright. He was all those characters and more. **

_**Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time**_

_**And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight**_

_**I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time**_

_**And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know  
I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh**_

_**I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight**_

**He was adored by girls, but shy around them. There was one girl he had his heart set on towards the end of his life - Samantha Mathis. **

**The way he was. **

**River Jude Phoenix (1970-1993)**


	3. River as the Phoenix

**Well, this is the third and final chapter of "The Phoenix" saga. Thanks to all my reviewers. You know who you are! (hands out cookies)**

* * *

He was against eating meat,

Hollywood's golden angel for all to see.

He made a great performance

as Chris Chambers in "Stand By Me."

The phoenix soars above the clouds,  
Its wings are made of fire.  
And in the eyes of a phoenix named River,  
we see pools of desire.

He was ethically minded,  
He disliked killing mammals.  
So he joined the group PETA,  
as he loved animals.

He was a musician,  
he played the guitar very well.  
His music was enchanting,  
and he put the ladies under a spell.

He knew what the ladies were like,

and he was like a dove

was one game he played well,

and that was the game of love.

A short tumultuous life  
was all he had.  
And when he died,  
It made us, his fans, very sad.

The Viper Room was beautiful,  
as beautiful as the sun.  
And when River stepped over the threshold,  
They turned, seeing he was the one.

River Jude Phoenix.

He was beautiful, but the girls kept getting pricked by his thorns - like a rose.

He always knew what to say. And he was broody most of the time.

He steps over the threshold,  
moving as only he can.  
He looks every inch a dark guitar god  
with a black guitar case in his hand.

He will never be forgotten,  
and his fans believe  
He is an angel now  
watching over all he sees.

He will always be remembered  
for the films that his fans see,  
such as "The Thing Called Love  
and "Stand By Me".

R.I.P

River Jude Phoenix

(1970-1993)

* * *

**Well, I hope my poem inspired you to write about River. He would love reading these poems in heaven!**


End file.
